Last Serenade
by Demonic Houshi
Summary: She'd say he would never learn. Now, she feels complete regret and discontent. She said she herself would never learn. MirokuKagome Oneshot


Inu-Yasha

Last Serenade

Disclaimer: Nothing at all.

Author's note: Angst fic. We never know how Miroku and Kagome grew this certain relationship. But that is up for you to decide. I write this out of free will, and for your enjoyment, so----

* * *

She said he'd never learn. God. Her regret clung on to her like a child to its mother. She said _she _never learned.

Like a bad habit, she had wanted more. She staggered _and _crawled for more. Higurashi Kagome had observed his every movement he had offered to make, every smile he has offered to lend or fake. Still, she had longed for that certain object.

Her blood ran cold without his touch, without his wonderfully created smile. Every single time he had laughed, or even grinned, her knees had locked. Her body ached. One single touch, one simple grip from him was all that was required to release her from this amount of despair.

His voice. It was awe inspiring. His sinister and childish expressions when he was on the verge of his extravagant perverse ways. One touch.

Ecstasy.

He had left her with an unexpected kiss that mingled. One touch, one kiss. How it had been long expected, but rather unexpected coming from him

Kagome had never known.

His amethyst eyes still haunted her. She lay awake at night just trying not to lose a photo of them in her mind.

Once more, he had opened the door. And at last, without the promised he meant to keep, were broken, and the door had closed.

One touch.

One cursed touch.

One look upon his features. One more intimate moment. One more conversation of the masses. Even his temperamental logic could be longed for.

Since then, she had forgotten the taste of water, the touch of grass, his warm skin pressing against her body in the most worst of times.

His breath tickling the back of her neck. How she had never knew.

And his eyes, his eyes had foretold it all. His death, his will, his final atonement. Time and time again, he had prayed for other's passage into the afterworld, he had never let down anyone during the whole wonderful quest.

But now, it was her that was praying for his passage to the afterworld. And it hurt. She suddenly didn't care about going back, not without seeing him one more time.

That too would never happen.

Dire affection.

Romance between monk and miko seemed dire itself. It only lasted so long.

To taste his lips, to brush her body against his. To feel the exact sense of security like she had felt before.

Miroku's daydreams of his impure mind. She had never thought of it in such a way, but in truth, it had brought a smile to her face. Nothing could mend one certain predicament that she could never cope with, and that predicament, his generation. His offspring.

No more.

Too late.

He's gone. His star had fallen. And no matter the emotion, or the corruption of love that blanketed Kagome, she just had to live with that. Sometimes, he'd sing a silent lullaby or a serenadeto himself, sometimes it was poetic, some even melodic. Even now, his lyrics blew across her mind.

Affection.

True affection in likes she had never seen. He had taken her, and placed her upon the grass laying soft kisses upon her neck. With a satisfied moan, she had gripped _his _neck hoping that he would never stop. His head would be laying upon her chest, listening to her heartbeats.

He would implant a kiss upon her forehead while she shivered beneath his weight. With his fingers he had streamed through her lotus hair, savoring every moment of his last days. Kagome had savored every moment of this opportunity sat out for her, for it was her unexpected fate.

During their quest, there have been various times of Miroku lying, cheating, and stealing his way through. His escapades of asking women to bare his children, and his scope of desire to sleep on a comforted bed with well-earned comforts for his _exorcism. _

_Baka._

Into the void.

He had gave plenty of speeches about fate, and how you become entwined with it. To be preordained by destiny as he'd like to call it. He wanted Kagome to not give in to it, no matter how impossible it is to endure. With Miroku's death, it had taught her that lesson.

Evenings in the garden, and in the rice fields of Priestess Kaede were one of the best moments. About how he would help Kagome as much as he could with her homework. He was so clueless, but once again, his clueless facial expressions were always his cutest.

Such simple friendship had turned topside.

She'd always take his advice, she'd always take his word over everything. After all, he was always the right in the end. He had always prevailed.

Always.

So much that it made Kagome think that she'd never make the correct decisions in the real world. After homework, they'd have that two minutes of intimacy that made Kagome feel reborn again.

_Safe in his arms._

His sweet, yet hopeless smile was all that she could picture at the moment. Just as the times where she was at school doing her geometry exams, she couldn't even think straight without seeing his smile. And it was of that time, that she couldn't wait to travel beyond time and space to see him again. _To feel him again._

One particular day didn't come into existence like the way she planned. She came to her secondary home only to see a crater the diameter of that of a medium-sized meteorite.

He was gone. Just like that.

Now, she'd miss his kisses, she'd miss his hugs, she'd miss his voice, she'd miss his serenades and poems. She'd even miss his perverted self. That womanizing, that hopeless monk.

Her arms were wrapped around his tombstone. His fresh grave had been dug out ceremonially by InuYasha. With a long moment of silence, Sango, Kirara, Shippou and InuYasha had parted from the site. Her eyes were glassed with tears.

Just one last serenade for me. Just one last feel of your body against mine

In the heavens, once more. Sing.


End file.
